


Sir Charming

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Corrin notices a new thing about Arthur everyday





	Sir Charming

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and I'm depressed.and on mobile so please excuse some mistakes
> 
> Also this is so rushed dhshisiaahto I'm sorry.I thought it was longer

Corrin was never one for handsome princes on white horses or dazzling princess' that never seem to hold back on their jewelry. All he wanted was for someone to love him as he was now. Not as a Prince, nor as a Manakete.

The male hugged his pillow as he stared at the ceiling of his room, damning himself for his weak will against the odds of love. It wasn't some elaborate prince, or a puffed-up princess. 

Rather, it was the self-proclaimed hero Arthur.

Corrin shut his eyes, hoping that these feelings would go away.

They did not.

The next day, Corrin only noticed how much he and Arthur gravitated to one another on the battlefield and always having the others back. Whenever Corrin blundered, Arthur would flash a grin at his comrade and continue where the Prince left off. At first, Corrin only smiled back not thinking much of it. But now, the Prince could only feel his heart flutter at the sight of that handsome smile of Arthur's.

Once the battle was over, Corrin only now notices the little things about Arthur. How confident he sounded once he did a good deed, or how radiant his everlasting grin seemed to be, how soft his touch was when he was tending to Corrin's wounds. He was smitten already.

"Milord? Are you feeling all right? Did those fiends rough you up too hard, or is it just my handsome face?" Arthur laughed once Corrin turned his blushing face around after the Prince noticed that he was indeed, staring at him.

All the Prince could do was reassure Arthur that he felt fine, if not unwell from the nasty hits he was given. 

Corrin wished he had the heart to tell Arthur that it was iindeed his handsome face that drew him deep.

The next day was thankfully a day away from battle. Corrin hoped to have some time to himself, but somehow found himself conversing with Arthur on the topic of creating a league of heroes. He noticed how excited Arthur got when he started explaining his ideas now that Corrin agreed to it.

"Oh, Milord...I have no idea what to say! You've made this hero's day much brighter! How about we both be the leaders of our own league? We can make our own matching poses!" Arthur let out his signature laugh as he flexed, earning a chuckle from Corrin. 

The Prince thanked Arthur for the offer, keeping it in mind. He decided to talk to him more often.

The third day was less than merciful to the Prince. He woke up abruptly, tears already streaming down his face. He was having nightmares again, the ones where he had to cut down his own brothers.

He made his way outside to clear his mind, trying to hold his sobs back from starting. 

"Corrin? What's the matter, friend?" Corrin felt that all familiar hand on his shoulder.

The question facing him made him cover his eyes, desperately hiding the tears. Failing as he choked out a sob, letting his emotions get the best of him.

That was the first time Corrin noticed how warm Arthur's embrace was. He wished that it would go on forever.

Arthur visited Corrin more often after that.

The fourth day was a calm one, Corrin had invited Arthur against his greater judgement. The prince and Arthur sat together, drinking tea as Arthur told him stories of his heroic deeds, getting deep into character and giving every detail of his story flair. But every time he mentioned a story involving Corrin himself, he seemed to take his time more, almost stuttering around his words.

"I only want to use the best words to describe my fellow hero! You've been doing so much for all of us, why, you never even ask for anthing in return!" Arthur stated as if it were a fact. Though, Corrin was selfless at times, so he was right. But what caught the Prince's attention was the hand on his shoulder. "I want to help relieve your burdens. That I'd...if you would allow me...?" This time, it was the hero's turn to blush.

Corrin almost said yes. But he knew that Arthur deserved better than to help someone like him.

The fifth day was when Corrin found himself confiding in Arthur once more. This time, returning the hug that was given to him.

The sixth was Corrin's first time dreaming of him.

The seventh was when the Prince had to come to terms to his feelings. For a moment, believing that his feelings would be unrequited. That perhaps, maybe his Sir Charming wouldn't come.

The eighth day, Corrin almost met his end, only to be saved at the last second. His vision was blurry, yet he could make out a crying Arthur holding him in his arms in a close embrace, leading him back to Elise and Sakura to heal him.

Once he was fully conscious, he found himself in his room. Arthur sitting on a chair close by, asleep while holding Corrin's hand.

The ninth day was filled with Arthur's cheer as he took care of Corrin. Corrin damned himself yet again for these feelings.

The fifteenth day was when Corrin had recovered. It was also his failed.confession. The Prince had lacked thea courage to tell him.

The sixteenth he invited Arthur again to do things properly. Holding his hand and leading him to his room. The prince decided he wasn't afraid anymore.

Once the confession was given, Arthur replied with awe and silence. Corrin smiled sadly, telling him that he knew that Arthur wouldn't like him back. Only to be met by retaliation with Arthur hugging Corrin close.

"I do love you." Was all that was said.

Corrin cried on Arthur's shoulder in happiness.

That night was the first time they slept together, Arthur showered Corrin with sweet nothings, determined to prove the Prince wrong and show that he is loved.

The seventeenth day, Corrin woke in the arms of the hero. His hero. He hesitated to move, afraid to break himself away from this fantasy or dream. 

Arthur roused himself, his chin lifting from it's resting spot on Corrin's head and greeting him with a kiss and a smile. "Good morning, Milord."

Corrin smiled, wrapping his arms around the hero of his heart and resting his head against Arthur's chest. 

"Just call me Corrin."

Arthur smirked. "Good morning, my sweet."

Corrin laughed to himself as he kissed Arthur a second time.

"Yeah, good morning."

Corrin noticed how cheeky his Sir Charming can be.

He noticed that he didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic probably doesn't make sense with the title and summary I'm sorry also it's 8 am I'm crygn


End file.
